Dark Matter
by Sheaped Gee
Summary: Something has corrupted Luigi, he now he intends to do the same with Mario. What will happen?
1. Wake Up Bro

"Wake up Bro."

Mario opens his eyes; he looks around but only sees 2 little green lights coming in the distance. He tries to move, but then finds that he's been strapped onto a chair, which is feels strangely familiar for some reason. When he moves though, he starts to feel a sharp pain on his chest.

"OW! What the?"

"Shh…" Said the green eyes. "Hush big brother. I need absolute silence."

"Luigi?" Said Mario. "What's going on? What are MPF!"

Something made Mario stop talking. He could move his mouth but no word came out. The green eyes came into view, and Mario saw his brother, Luigi, fashioning a sneerish grin across his face.

"I told you. Absolute silence. Now, before I start, let me explain a few things."

Luigi came up to Mario and pointed to the pointy thing that poke Mario in the chest awhile ago. Now that his eyes focused, he could see that it was some sort of syringe, but at the end there was a big glass bulb at the end, both yellow and black were swirling inside it.

Luigi put his finger on it, and it started to glow green.

"You see this little thing?" Said Luigi It's my pride and joy. The very thing that has given me this power. Now, their really isn't a name for this, but I call it the "Dark Injector". What it does is injects you with a mineral called "Dark Matter" mixed with Star Power. Mixing the two together makes for one heck of a "boost", though I have the curiosity and stupidity of Bowser to thank for the recipe."

"You may not remember it, but we were coming to Bowser's castle as we got a tip that Daisy may have been kidnapped by him. We even got reports that she had left to see her family, but her family said they haven't seen her. I know now that it was just trick to bring us here to trap us. He got the upper hand, surprisingly. We were both knocked out and taken somewhere. I was the first to wake up. I saw Bowser's winning grin come into view. He started saying that he found this "Stupid purple rock that made anyone it touched do whatever I say". He said that he was going to make us storm both Peach's and Daisy's castle. For what reason, I do not know."

Thousands of questions started to swam in Mario's mind. Why was Luigi talking like this? Why is he acting like this? Though no matter how hard he tried, the words never came out.

"You'll get your chance to talk." Said Luigi. "But let me finish, then I'll let you talk."

"After he was done doing his gloating speech, he came up close to me and showed me the "Dark Injector." He said that he got the design from some weird merchant. He also got the little recipe that adding Star Power to the Dark Matter could make him even more powerful (Which would probably be a big improvement, said Luigi in a whisper.). He was going to test it, on me, as he said "I don't want this to be used on Mario, losing him would mess up my plans." And then he came up close to me, pointed the Dark Injector at my heart…."

As be begin to say this, he very big grin come on his face.

"He stabbed me, right inside my heart."

Mario's eyes bulged, his heart started to beat very fast. "What did you do to my brother Bowser?" He thought.

"At first, the pain was immense. But then, not only did I start to feel incredible, The Dark Injector turned on Bowser. He was thrown way back, knocked unconscious. I then took out the injector, and my wound fixed itself right away, though it left a life lasting scar, the reward made me forget about the pain."

"My mind started to….change. I screamed, my head felt like it was being peeled off. But then, it all stopped, and I knew my plan. I took you and ran. Ran right back home, though I'm still trying to figure out how I got their in such a short time. I've been keeping you here for about week, I gave you Sleep Mushrooms every now and then to keep you from bothering me. But then the first part of my plan was finished, and I knew that someone would be coming here sooner or later."

Soon after, Mario heard knocking the door.

"Mario? Are you in there? It's me, Peach."

Mario tried to scream here name, but still, nothing came out.

"And it time to put my plan in motion." Said Luigi

"And my plan starts with you." He said, looking at the Mario sternly. "Oh don't worry, it won't hurt at all, I've made some modifications of my own. You'll be getting some of my powers…and if I'm right, my influence will flow through you, in time."

Luigi stopped talking for a minute. Mario mouthed "Can I talk now?", surprising himself that he could even try such a thing from such a shock he was just given.

"No….no, I've wasted too much time. I'll need to do this now. The toad is gonna open that door anytime now."

Mario ears heard the a voice of a very old toad..

"Don't worry my dear; I know just the thing to do."

"No time…" "

Luigi came up to Mario and took hold of the Dark Injector. Mario tried to struggle, but it was no good, he was stuck.

Luigi brought the Dark Injector up, and said "Good night bro, I can't wait for you to understand why I've done this."

And with in a flash, Luigi struck the Dark Injector right into Mario's heart…

He was thrown out of this world right after he heard a loud "CRASH!"


	2. Less and More Confusion Part 1

"Eh….wha…."

Mario was awoken from sleep again and not so forcibly back into this world. As he stood up he felt a soft, familiar hand on his. He turned his head and saw Peach, sleeping on a chair right beside him. He also heard loud snoring coming from the top bunk. "Must be Toadsworth." Mario thought.]

Mario looked around and found himself inside of his house, though not what he had left it in. Things were scattered across the floor, the door was flat on the ground, and the whole place was just a big mess. Then Mario noticed a little trap door right beside his bed that was opened..

"I don't remember ever installing a basement…" Mario thought. "Luigi must have put it there…."

As the thought of his brother comes into place, memories of what he just seen came into his head. Luigi acting evil, keeping his brother trap inside his secret basement and….stabbing him with who knows what, "The Dark Injector," Mario thought, "That thing that Bowser made….it did something to him. He would never act this way….wait."

Mario suddenly remembers what Luigi said: "though it left a life lasting scar, the reward made me forget about the pain."

Mario looked down at his chest; he saw a hole through his shirt right where his heart should be, though when he looked a little closer in, he saw what looked a dark line going across his chest. He tried to touch it, though it rejected him, he feel like he touched a burning fire.

"Ow!" Mario said quietly. Peach seem to hear him, as she slowly opened her eyes and started at Mario.

"MARIO! But I thought…I."

Peach put her hands to her face and started to cry. Toadsworth woke up sudden saying "What's wrong my dear?" Right as he rolled over and fell onto the floor.


End file.
